wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Fel Magic
Fel energy (also known as death energy, demonic energy, and entropic energy)BlizzCon 2005 - Lore Panel is the energy of a demon or demons, evil immortals who feed upon life and magic.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons They had been formed as a result of Light and Void energies bleeding together at the borders of the Twisting Nether, which represents demonic death. It is a realm of fel decay, a spiritual plane teeming with the souls of the dead demons who have passed from the world of the living. Fel-Related Curses Mark of Kathra'Natir The Mark of Kathra'Natir is a fel curse that marked the blood elf known as Valeera with the fel energy of the demon Kathra'Natir. The fel energy crawled like maggots through her soul and it, presumably, connected her to Kathra'Natir, who strove to possess her. Fel-Related Items Fel Crystals Fel crystals are resonates that can power portals that unleash hell.Quest:Disrupting the Flow The Scepter of Sargeras The Scepter of Sargeras is a scepter crafted by hundreds of eredar warlocks and the Dark Titan himself. Millennia ago, Sargeras ordered his most talented eredar sorcerers to construct him a cosmic battering ram. First, scores of magi conducted dark rituals to channel countless portals into a single staff. They then projected the empowered artifact into every corners of the Great Dark Beyond, weaving it into the fabric of reality, creating a thread that could be pulled to unravel the seams of the physical universe at will. To fuel this monstrous undertaking, a hundred warlocks sacrifice a hundred demons, selecting them from among the Legion troops that had been part of the failed invasion of Azeroth. Thus was forged the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras. It was a marvel of arcane and fel sorcery, an instrument fit for a titan.Tome of Blighted Implements Ulthalesh, the Deadwind Harvester Before his fall from the titan Pantheon, Sargeras defended creation from demons, imprisoning untold numbers of them in Mardum, the Plane of Banishment. Over the millennia, these demons were not idle. The dreadlord Ulthalesh ruled the pocket dimension with an iron fist, plotting for the day when he would exact vengeance. When Sargeras shattered Mardum to recruit forces for the Legion, he offered his former prisoners an ultimatum: join him or be cast into oblivion. Most of the demons accepted, but scores refused, rallying around Ulthalesh. In answer to the challenge, Sargeras forged a great felsteel scythe from the fires of Mardum's destruction, and he used it to harvest the souls of the recalcitrant demons, confining them in a new prison. Ulthalesh, strongest of will, was the last to be devoured. Sargeras named the scythe Ulthalesh, after the dreadlord who had risen up against him. Ulthalesh's spirit gave the weapon strength, but with that strength came a curse, for those who bore Ulthalesh were inevitably consumed by it. The scythe would obey its masters' commands until they were wounded; then Ulthalesh would feast on their souls. Sargeras had to find a servant who was powerful enough to wield Ulthalesh and his thoughts turned to the eredar Sataiel. With the strength to command the spirits of the living and the dead with fel magic, she was the first necrolyte. God of Fel and Flame Sargeras is the God of Fel and Flame.Ultimate Visual Guide Professions of the Cosmos Demon Hunters Demon hunters, disciples of Illidan Stormrage, uphold a dark legacy, one that frightens their allies and enemies alike. The Illidari embrace fel and chaotic magics—energies that have long threatened the world of Azeroth—believing them necessary to challenge the Burning Legion. Wielding the powers of demons they’ve slain, they develop demonic features that incite revulsion and dread in fellow elves.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Demon Hunter Warlocks File:Anastina, Herald of the Fel.jpg|Anastina, Herald of the Fel: "Your souls will be put to good use." File:Bazul, Herald of the Fel.jpg|Bazul, Herald of the Fel: "Our lord gives us many gifts, but I prefer to take mine from you instead." File:Drom'kor, Timewalker Necrolyte.jpg|Drom'kor, Timewalker Necrolyte: "I could use the timeways to cheat death, but why bother when there are more elegant ways?" Warlocks are magical practitioners who seek to understand darker, fel-based magics, including destructive spells.Ultimate Visual Guide According to the liar known as Justin Parker, warlocks aren't necromancers even though they have necromantic abilities (the abilities of necromancers). It seems that Justin Parker doesn't understand that warlocks can't practice necromancy without being necromancers and that these voracious spellcasters summon minions to fight beside them. Resources of the Cosmos Oil Fel magic is almost slippery like an oil and it burns long and hot. Maybe there's a connection.Quest:Discovery Requires Experimentation Souls (Life Essences) File:Soul Shard.jpg|Jar Soul: It does not reflect the face of the viewer, but rather the face of the soul trapped within. File:Shred Soul.jpg|Shred Soul: The truest agony goes deeper than mere flesh and bone. File:Soul Trap.jpg|Soul Trap: Fel magic has a profound effect on the soul - both the victim's and the warlock's. Souls can be described as sacrificial essences that fel magic has a profound effect on. As fel magic is just shadow magic with an alternative name, fel magic can eat away at a soul. When a soul is consumed by fel magic, perhaps an echo of the soul can be left behind. These echoes, presumably, would be soul fragments or soul shards. A soul shard is a foul crystal that creates a connection to the Twisting Nether, pulling a demon through against its will.Quest:Soul Shards of Summoning Societies Royal Apothecary Society The Royal Apothecary Society works feverishly to determine how the orcs of Hellfire Peninsula became fel orcs.Quest:Apothecary Antonivich The Empyrean Society The Arcane Arts The arcane arts are, presumably, mysterious arts that seem to oppose the fel arts. It is stated that though the fel makes it all but impossible to use, one can retain some of that knowledge.Quest:One Battle at a Time The Dark Arts The dark arts are the arts of necromancy, the study and use of magic involving the dead.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Necromancy These arts are, presumably, shadowy arts that pertain to the shadow. Shadow (also referred to as "the Void") appears as shadow magic,World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 16 on iBooks a magic that can be described as priestly. Priests are devoted to the spiritual,World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Priest that which pertains to the "Spirit", the primal life force that shamans tap into.Dave Kosak on Twitter Shamanism is a deeply spiritual form of elemental magic that involves a connection with both the natural and the spirit worlds.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 21 The Denizens of the Cosmos Demons File:Fel Imp.jpg|Fel Imp: Turn your back on these tiny terrors at your own risk. File:Fel Infernal.jpg|Fel Infernal File:Feldrake.jpg|Feldrake: Not even dragons are immune to the corruption of fel magic. All creatures who use the power of fel magic, willingly or otherwise, slowly take on the appearance of demons. Demons are evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy,The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons the dark and corrupting essence wielded by the demonic Burning Legion itself. The fallen titan Sargeras created this vast demonic army to scour all creation. The Burning Legion moves from world to world, decimating everything in its path with devastating fel magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 25-26 on iBooks Demons have found ways to mask their fel energies.Quest:Control is Key Elves Blood elves are high elves who had turned to absorbing demonic magic after the loss of their vaunted power source, the Sunwell, and had subsequently become addicted to the fel energies.Stormrage pg. 217 on iBooks Eredar File:Archimonde the Defiler.jpg|Archimonde the Defiler: "Tremble, mortals, and despair! Doom has come to this world!" File:Eredar Deathbringer.jpg|Eredar Deathbringer: The eredar were once a peaceful race before succumbing to the dark promises and "gifts" of Sargeras. File:Kil'jaeden the Deciever.jpg|Kil'jaeden the Deceiver: "Chaos! Destruction! Oblivion!" The eredar are one of the oldest known races in the universe.The Burning Crusade Townhall/The Burning Crusade Bestiary - Eredar Sargeras infused the eredar with fel energies, twisting their forms to resemble hideous demons, and found quick use for his new fel-corrupted converts. The eredar settled in as commanders within the Burning Legion. Under the eredar's leadership, the ranks of the Burning Legion swelled with new demonic races, gathered from the Twisting Nether and the world of the Great Dark.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 103-104 on iBooks Furbolgs File:Corrupted Furbolg.jpg|Corrupted Furbolg: "The Deadwood tribe is evil, but it is the effect of the fel that pollute their minds." - Nafien of the Timbermaw Furbolgs are hulking, simple-minded bear-men who live within the savage corners of Ashenvale forest. Though they have no special love for war or murder, their tribes have become increasingly hostile of late.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Furbolgs There is a camp of Deadwood furbolgs in a place called Felwood. The Deadwood tribe is evil, but it is the effects of the fel that pollutes their minds. Their hostility is not truly an innate quality, yet they cannot be helped.Quest:Deadwood of the North Infernals Infernals are mindless giants of flame and fury summoned by the warlocks' Inferno spell. The stone that infernals are made of still contains large amounts of fel magic even after the infernal's death. The rubble of slain infernals can leech its corruption into the ground.Quest:Fel To Pieces Orcs Orcs are the servants of chaos. Orcs who drink fel poison turn into soulless savages.Quest:Blood of Fallen Brothers (Horde) The Maker serves the purpose of creating more fel orcs by infusing them with demon blood.Quest:Make Them Bleed Spiders Spiders are poisoned fanged beasts that are twisted and predatory. Their venom can be used to spread fel corruptionQuest:Into the Hollow Titans The titans are godlike beings composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was bornWorld of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 25 on iBooks and were uniquely susceptible (and therefore connected) to fel magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 98 on iBooks Though the titans of the Pantheon wielded powers incomprehension to mortal minds, yet even they could not overcome Sargeras's fel-fueled might. The fallen titan decimated the Pantheon members with fel fire until he had broken their will to fight. To seal their demise, Sargeras summoned a massive fel storm that would consume their bodies and souls alike.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 99 on iBooks Wild Gods The Wild Gods are primal manifestations of life and nature.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg.26 on iBooks A number of Wild Gods can succumb to the poisoned black blades and fel powers wielded by the demons.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 220 on iBooks Speculation Section This article or section includes speculation, observations or opinions possibly supported by lore or by Blizzard officials.* Are Constructs the Source of Fel Magic? According to Sean Copeland the nature of fel magic is created from destroying something else.MMO-Champion >> Forum >> World of Warcraft >> Lore >> Thinking with Fel Magic If fel magic comes from destruction, it does not come from the living because destruction is a process, not a living thing. Despite that fact, Sean told someone to "think burn life to create kind of thing". Are Demons the Source of Fel Magic? According to Sean Copeland, demons contain fel magic but aren't the source, stating that the nature of this magic is created from destroying something else. Can Demonologists Exist Without A Demon? File:Bildros Nullvoid.jpg|Bildros Nullvoid: "Fools are quick to dismiss what they don't understand as evil. I see what I do as a series of calculated risks in exchange for greater power and insight. Oh, with demons." File:Rinni Gloomtrik.jpg|Rinni Gloomtrik: "So far, the Scourge have not impressed me much. They are no safer from my demonic powers than a living soul is." File:Uzak'zim.jpg|Uzak'zim: "Earth, fire, air, water - what hope do dey have when dey stand against da demonic fel magic?" Demonic power is a nether-touched power that exists in - and is ultimately derived from - the Twisting Nether because demons are from the Twisting Nether. Despite that fact, after he was asked if perhaps warlocks are harnessing their power from the Twisting Nether, Sean Copeland - Blizzard's very own Lore Historian - stated, “No, that’d be magi, IIRC. They gain power by the destruction of another source (recall the undead warlock in original cinematic)"The archive of lore tweets from Loreology Additionally, he claims that demons contain fel magic but aren't the source, stating that the nature of this magic is created from destroying something else. So not only is he denying that demons are the source of the demonic fel magic, he is denying that warlocks harness their power from the place demons and demonic powers are from. Ultimately, this person is claiming that a demonologist can exist without a demon and why is that? Could it be because warlocks are essentially necromancers (magi who have dabbled in dark magic) if their power is from the Twisting Nether? Is Fel from a Realm of Chaos? "While nearly all of the Orcish Hordes believed that our dead elders watched and guided us from the depths of some lost realm of chaos, I believed this notion to be a product of ritual and not reality. Within the Twisting Nether I discovered that the spirits of the dead do linger on, floating on the astral winds between the worlds." - the warlock Gul'danWarcraft II: Tides of Darkness manual - The Rise of the Shadow Council File:Fel Blaze.jpg|Fel Blaze: "These unholy alliances are not without their rewards." - Victor Baltus File:Invoke the Nether.jpg|Invoke the Nether: "It all ends here." - Forang Deathrattle File:Soul Inversion.jpg|Soul Inversion: "There's always a cost for power - you just have to decide whether or not you can afford it." - Forang Deathrattle Fel is the primal force of chaosDave Kosak on Twitter and the force of chaos would be from a place of chaos, which the Twisting Nether is.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter If fel is from the Twisting Nether, perhaps the study of fel magic is necromancy because the Twisting Nether, according to the Warcraft II manual, is the realm of the dead where the spirits of the dead linger. It's important to note that although the Twisting Nether is the realm of the dead according to the Warcraft II manual, Blizzard produced a book that established that the Shadowlands is the place where many believe mortal souls are drawn into during the point of death. By channeling the necromantic powers of the underworld, or the Twisting Nether, one can create a field of dark energy that drains life-force. Even though it drains life, fel is not the same as death according to Micky Neilson—veteran of Blizzard Entertainment.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness manual - Death Coil Is Fel a Form of Life or Necromantic Magic? File:Fel Covenant.jpg|Fel Covenant: "I will suffer your presence no longer." - Thira Anvilash File:Ritual Sacrifice TCG.jpg|Ritual Sacrifice: Warlocks use every tool at their disposal, including friends. File:Shadows of Death.jpg|Shadows of Death: "Rhuunom will only be gone for a moment. Can you say the same for yourself?" - Felbender Lara According to Sean Copeland, fel is entropic as in destroys life to fuel the caster's spells.World of Warcraft > Forums > Story Forum > Fel isn't Arcane Life — something described as eternal — is a construct if it can be destroyed because destruction, as stated before, is the process of destroying structures, breaking them down into the parts that they’re constructed of. Constructs are not living thingsJeremy Feasel on Twitter and so how can animate beings be alive if the thing that animates them is not a living thing? It is stated that only life could give lifeThe Demon Soul pg. 346 on iBooks and if the thing that animates an animate being isn’t a living thing and therefore has no life, the study of magic involving an animate being can definitely be considered necromancy: One thing to consider is the fact that necromancy can be viewed as animancy (or a form of it) and that studying magic used to animate inanimate objects is studying magic one can use to animate the dead. File:Death Coil.jpg|Death Coil: Death is not something you can run from when it comes for you. File:Kena Shadowbrand.jpg|Kena Shadowbrand: Warlocks have the ability to convert their own life force into rewards - both material and evanescent. File:Undead Warlock using Life Tap.jpg|Life Tap: When the dark arts call for flesh, you can only trust your own. After Micky Neilson was asked if life can be destroyed, he stated that it seems like just a change of energy and in most – if not all – fantasy settings, death (or necromantic) magic is considered to be a form of life magic (it’s a form of magic and it’s the opposite of life magic). Presumably, this is because if life can be converted (or transformed) into another state, the state that life can be converted (or transformed) into would not be animate or living. And when regarding to World of Warcraft lore, warlocks (according to how Dave Kosak would describe it) convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power.Dave Kosak on Twitter Fel is the primal force of chaos and can pool into a green goop when it’s in physical form.Dave Kosak on Twitter It is described as a substanceQuest:The Strength of Corruption and it can be animatedWowhead: Database > NPCs > Demons: Animated Fel (is that substance alive when animated?). Prior to being animated, fel is inanimate and so warlocks can, presumably, animate—or fuel—the fel by drawing life from living beings and be considered animancers or necromancers. Is Fel Magic a Manifestation of the Void? File:Curse of the Fel.jpg|Curse of the Fel: "Nothing important ever got done without a little bloodshed." - Myro Lumastis File:Nightfall.jpg|Nightfall: "Shadow magic at work is a wonder to behold ... entrancing even." - Tessa Black File:Shadow Word.jpg|Shadow Word: Chaos: "The shadows care not who they hurt. Set them loose, and they will do their job." - Spiritualist Sunshroud Disorder can be defined as a lack of order and it is manifested as fel magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 17 on iBooks As such, one can consider fel magic to be a manifestation of a void, which can be defined as a lack. The void is chaotic since energies, naturally, want to spread out and become messy. Despite that fact, the writer Matt Burns stated that he thinks there are some exceptions to that rule when it comes to Warcraft powers.Matt Burns on Twitter It seems that Matt Burns doesn't understand that his thoughts cannot change the fact that the void is devoid of order (disorder), which is manifested as highly destructive fel magic - an energy that is fueled by drawing life from living beings. Is Fel Magic Shadowflame? File:Darkflame.jpg|Darkflame: "Flames cast shadows, and so do I." - Tessa Black File:Fel Fire.jpg|Fel Fire: No natural force can extinguish this fire. File:Shadow and Flame TCG.jpg|Shadow and Flame: "Diversify." - Harnessing Shadows by Lady Sevine According to Dave Kosak, shadowflame is likely fel magic infused with shadow.Dave Kosak on Twitter However, it seems that shadowflame is actually a combination of shadow (void) and fire - a combination that doesn't seem possible to create. Void is described as darkWorld of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 30 on iBooks and coldWorld of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 43 on iBooks whereas fire is defined as light and heat. It seems that the void cannot be combined with light and heat because it would just suck the light and heat into non-existence. As such, fel magic—or fel flame—itself seems to be shadowflame: The fel flame spell emits a wave of shadowfire.Youtube: Gul'dan Spotlight - Heroes of the Storm Is Fel the Force From Order? File:Fel Inversion.jpg|Fel Inversion: "You think he looks goofy? YOU tell him that." - Myro Lumastis File:Nether Balance.jpg|Nether Balance: "Take what joo need and get rid of da rest." - Voidbringer Jindal'an File:Reverse Polarity.jpg|Reverse Polarity: "Arcane magic doesn't follow normal rules of nature. Opposites definitely do not attract." - Belmaril, Timewalker Bloodmage Fel, as stated before, is the force of chaos,Dave Kosak on Twitter which is order unrecognized by a lesser mind according to the arcane user Iyyokuk the Lucid. It is stated that order is most commonly perceived as arcane magic in reality but that does not mean it's always perceived as arcane magic. This type of energy is innately volatile, and wielding it requires intense precision and concentration. Conversely, disorder is manifested as highly destructive fel magic. As the manifestation of disorder, fel magic cannot really exist without order because without order, there is no disorder. As such, fel magic seems to be a form of arcane magic. If fel magic is a form of arcane, the study and use of fel magic might be necromancy, which is described as a school of arcane magic by a book located at Dalaran.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Necromancy The Roleplaying Game Fel is a property unique to the Warcraft universe. Fel energy comes in many forms, but at its core is the essence of demonic evil.Manual of Monsters On Azeroth, the ultimate manifestation of the demonic arcane is fel energy. This energy, which most commonly manifests itself as ghastly, green-yellow flame, is arcane magic at its most corrupt, for it employs the blood of demons.Magic & Mayhem Fel energy runs through the veins of all creatures with the Demonic subtype.Manual of Monsters Fel energy given substance is entropic fire. Entropic fire burns, as does normal fire, but is more sinister still: it feeds on life, including the life of its wielder. Fel Offerings Demons sometimes tempt spellcasters by offering small amounts of their blood in exchange for services. If the recipient drinks the demon's blood within 24 hours of the offering, then the next arcane spell he casts will be a fel spell. Fel blood is highly addictive as well as corrupting. Spells with the fel descriptor are very difficult to resist. Casting a spell is described by many spellcasters as a euphoric experience. Fel Poison Fel-poisoned creatures are another threat from the Twisting Nether. They are starting to appear in places where the Burning Legion is strongest. When a creature with a natural poison attack is imbued with fel energy, its venom becomes more difficult to resist. Fel Weapons When a weapon is forged in the blood of a demon, it can be made into a fel weapon.Manual of Monsters Sacrifices As demon cults continue to fester and grow in Desolace, the Ashenvale Forest and other remote corners, gruesome sacrifices are held to entice demons into giving their blood in trade. The cultists use this blood to enchant the weapons that they hope will bring about their masters' ultimate victory. References Category:Magic Category:Lore